Harry Potter, meet your brother
by Z-Dog
Summary: Adrian Potter was hailed as the savior, but he alone knows that he is not the One. He alone knows that it was his twin Harry who did it, but Harry died. Now he wishes for nothing more than to have his brother back...
1. Adrian Potter: BoyWhoLived?

The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

A/N this story has been edited by the talented Son of Sirius

Chapter one: Adrian Potter: Boy-Who-Lived?

Adrian Potter stared out at the lake, a troubled look on his face. Had anyone seen the boy praised as the savior of the wizarding world right then, they would have been shocked. The normally cheerful Gryffindor had never looked so troubled before. The reason might have had something to do with the conversation that he just had with his parents and headmaster.

_Flashback_

_Adrian just sat there, staring at where Professor Trelawney's image had been moments before, the prophesy still ringing in his ears. **'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH TO DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES….' **They didn't understand, but he did. They thought that the One was him, it wasn't, the One was already dead, killed by falling out of his crib moments after he had been marked. A broken neck did him in. He vaguely heard his parents trying to talk to him but he just stood and numbly walked out of the headmaster's office. His feet led him to the lake and that's where he sat brooding and grieving not only for his dead twin, but for the wizarding world that was now doomed._

_End Flashback_

Two hours later he still sat there, his black hair damp on his head from the rain that had begun to fall just moments before, his green eyes dull in grief. Simply put, he looked like a lifeless corpse; the only thing to prove otherwise was the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was so trapped in his mind that he did not even notice the couple that found him like that three hours after he had sat down. He didn't notice as they picked him up and carried him into the infirmary, no, Adrian Potter A.K.A. the-boy-who-lived was dead to the world.

**Adrian P.O.V.**

**I can't believe it, they don't know, they don't see. It's not me. I'm not the One. It's Harry, always Harry. Oh, my sweet brother, my twin, my life. Why did you die? They weren't there, they didn't see what happened to us that night, and they assume that I don't remember. How could I ever forget That. I still remember clear as day that night, that night that tore our family apart beyond repair.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Adrian looked at his brother. Harry. They were only fifteen months old, to the day. Of course that didn't matter in little Adrian's mind, all that mattered right now was that his big brother was looking around a concerned look on his face that looked out of place on a baby's face. Adrian knew that his brother was special. He could feel it, even as a baby. In their special language that only they understood he asked what was happening. To outsiders it was a strange hissing sound that confused them, but the boys didn't care. **_

_**Harry looked over at his little brother and replied in the same manner "The bad man that Mommy and Daddy are hiding from is here, Wormy tattled to him. He just hurt Mommy and Daddy and he is coming for us now. Dri, please don't be scared, but I think that he wants to hurt us, bad. Stay behind me and I'll protect you, my little one."**_

_**That was always what he called him, either Dri, or his little one. It made Adrian feel good to know that his big brother would protect him, but he was worried about Ry, what if he got hurt? Nevertheless, he obeyed and crawled behind his protector just before the snake-man came in. He watched as the green light came out of his wand, hit his Harry on the head, bounced off, and hit the bad man. He watched as the man shrieked and then simply seemed to turn to dust. The dust then seemed to blow away in an invisible wind. Adrian looked at Harry and saw a cut on his forehead where the green light hit him. It looked like lightning. Harry furrowed his brow at Dri and reached out to touch his cheek. Adrian winced at the touch and realized that some of the green light had hit him before Ry could stop it and it left a gash on his cheek.**_

_**Before either of them could speak, there was an explosion that rocked the entire house and Adrian started to fall towards the edge of the crib, but before he could fall Harry pulled him back up. Again, the house shook, but this time a support beam from the house fell towards Adrian. Harry pushed his little brother out of the way and fell out of the crib onto the floor as the beam hit him instead.**_

_**Adrian climbed down and looked over at his Ry and spoke softly "Ry, Ry, are you okay, answer me Ry!" **_

_**His brother did not move, it was only then that Adrian notice that his brother's neck was at an odd angle. Broken. Adrian stared crying, he was a smart child, not as smart as Ry, but he knew what a broken neck meant. Ry was dead and could never come back. He ended up crying himself to sleep holding his twin's broken body and that was how they found him hours later. **_

_**All of the Aurors were shaken to the point of tears at the sight of the twins, alike in every way, both looking like mini James Potters with Lily Potter's eyes. One with tearstains and a crooked gash on his cheek holding the body of his dead brother whose neck was twisted in an impossible direction with a lightning bolt gash on his forehead.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Adrian could never forget that night, no matter what, he did not want to. As soon as he was old enough he had put in a pensive that he had begged his parents to get for him. They were fools, those who believed him to be the One. Heck, he was not even born in July. He was born August 1. At 12:30 A.M. Harry had been born exactly 31 minutes earlier than he had, but they always celebrated his birthday in July. Sometimes he wondered if his parents still remembered that he was born in August. Harry was the One and they were doomed. Right then he wished for what seemed like the millionth time that Harry was there with him. This was his last coherent thought before he was swept away into darkness.


	2. Harry Potter: BoyWho'sTiredOfItAll

The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

A/N this story has been edited by the talented Son of Sirius

Chapter two: Harry Potter: Boy-Who's-Tired-Of-It-All

Harry sighed as he looked out at the lake. He was depressed and he knew it. He had killed Voldemort, but that didn't matter any more. Not since he found out that all of the adults in his life were keeping a major secret from him. He had a brother, a twin at that. Voldemort had been the one to tell him, it was during the last battle when the snake had started taunting him about Adrian. When he heard him taunting the twin that he never even knew about he just lost it. He cast the killing curse with all the power he could. When he woke up in the hospital wing two weeks later he had questioned Dumbledore about what the Dark Lord had said. The old headmaster had finally told him of his twin. The one that had been killed right before him. He had stormed out of the castle and simply moped around for hours before Professor Snape found him and forced him back into the hospital wing.

Harry had spent several days meditating to try and find any memory of Adrian. After five days he had finally found one, not a pleasant one though. It was the last one that he had of his brother.

_Flashback_

_Harry sat up from his crib, momentarily ignoring his brother. He heard noises downstairs. His daddy was yelling and his mommy was yelling back. They never yelled. Never. He heard his daddy tell mommy to take him and Adrian and run, but she didn't want to leave him. Adrian asked him in their hiss language that had scared Mommy and Daddy and what was going on, turning to his little brother he told him what he had just figured out. "The bad man that Mommy and Daddy are hiding from is here, Wormy tattled to him. he just hurt Daddy and he is coming for us now. Dri, please don't be scared, but I think that he wants to hurt us, bad, stay behind me and I'll protect you, my little one." _

_As soon as he had uttered these words their mommy ran in and stood in front of their cradle. They didn't understand exactly what she was saying, but they did know that this was bad. Mommy was crying, she only cried when she was really scared and she was never this scared. Harry watched as his little Dri tried to get behind him but the green light got mommy and distracted him. He watched as the one that he swore always to protect fell from the green light. He watched as the green light came towards him. He may have only been fifteen months old but he knew that his family would never get back up, and that made him mad. He stood up and glared to glare at the snake man behind the green light and saw the surprise on his face when Ry spoke in his and Dri's special language his brother's name. The green light hit him, but he didn't fall like Dri and mommy had. No, the green light hit his head and bounced back at the man that had hurt his little Dri. The man turned to dust and blew away in an invisible wind, but Harry didn't care about this. _

_He turned to his twin, he had felt the bond that they held break, and it scared him. Holding his brother in his arms he wept. He didn't scream and cry like normal children would, because he was not normal. He and Dri had known that. He simply wept with him in his arms until he fell asleep. He awoke to the friendly giant picking him up. He vaguely heard his Uncle Paddy, but he was already too far gone to notice anything. He felt the man get on to a motor bike and he slowly drifted off to sleep as he felt the familiar sensation of flying overcame him._

_End Flashback_

And now as he sat by the lake he was ready to leave the magic world forever. He had his trunk filled with clothes, both muggle and magical, all of his possessions, he even had the contents to all of his vaults in it. His entire life was in his trunk. Shaking his head to clear it, the sixteen-year-old savior of the wizarding world shrunk his trunk enough to put it in his pocket. He wasn't sure where he would go, but he wished that he could have his twin back. Suddenly there was a flash of bright white light, and the boy-who-lived-to-defeat-Voldemort disappeared from Hogwarts.

The next day the ministry of magic was in an uproar, Harry Potter seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth, no one could find him. He had simply, vanished.


	3. Two Worlds Collide

The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

A/N this story has been edited by the talented Son of Sirius

Chapter Three: Two Worlds Collide

James Angelus Potter, DADA teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, part of Albus Dumbledore's inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix, and all around Gryffindorish guy was scared. His son Adrian Markus Potter was in the Hospital Wing suffering from shock. He assumed that the shock was from hearing the prophesy for the first time. As he was patrolling the lake, he felt a large burst of magic come from the castle and another come from the far end of the lake. They were the largest bursts he had felt since the twins were born, and somehow it felt similar. It seemed as if the burst had actually come from the twins, but he knew that that was impossible. Wasn't it? Harry was dead after all. You cannot bring back the dead. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he doubled his pace to get to the person who the magic had originated from.

Stumbling now James made it to where the outline of a person could be seen lying on the ground. He looked to be about Adrian's age, same build and everything. As he got closer he pulled out his wand. _"Lumos"_

The light washed over the boy's face and James had to hold back a gasp. He was looking at someone identical to Adrian, except the scar. Seeing as how he was unconscious James dared to creep closer. Pushing the hair away from the forehead to check for fever he once again had to hold back a gasp. For upon the young man's forehead was a scar. Not just any scar, no. It was a lightning bolt scar, identical to the one that would have been on Harry's head if he had survived and the gash had healed.

Shaking himself out of his stupor he bodily picked up the teen and carried him to the infirmary. He would have to figure out what was going on later, for now this boy needed medical attention. After taking several shortcuts that he remembered from his youth he made it to Poppy's territory in record time. After yelling for Poppy he set the youth on a secluded bed to insure the up most privacy. Poppy finally came out, exclaiming over the invasion to her precious infirmary

"What is going on in here? James, what are you doing in here, I told you already that I've done all I can for Adrian, now all we can do is let him rest and sort out his thoughts."

Shaking his head James replied in a somewhat choked voice. "Poppy, this is not Arian, I found the lad out by the lake. He is wearing robes, but they are not school uniform. I don't know where he came from."

After hearing of the new patient Poppy proceeded to shoo James out of the room and tell him to get some rest and let her take care of her patients. James sighed before heading towards the headmaster's office. He would like to rest, but Albus would like to know that there was an unidentified person on school grounds.

Now that James Potter was out of the way Poppy got to work on the new arrival. After giving him the once over and finding that he was magically depleted she hurried around getting the appropriate potions for him to take. Pouring them down his throat he took in his looks. Messy black hair, strong jaws, eyelashes that teenage girls (and some full-grown woman) would kill for, sharp features, add that to his lithe and well-muscled body, and, well, the girls would certainly have trouble keeping their hands to themselves. Perhaps even some to the boys as well. Only after she had finished treating him that she noticed that he actually looked very familiar. Deciding not to dwell on it she turned to check on Adrian. With quite a start she realized why the young man had seemed so familiar. He was identical to young Mr. Potter. Focusing once again on her patient she paled when she found that Adrian was magically depleted as well. After administering the potions she decided to get Dumbledore down here to wait for the youths to wake up. With that last decision, the matron left the main infirmary for her office to floo-call the headmaster.

Harry groaned as he began to come around. Opening his eyes he closed them, then reopened them and groaned again when he saw the white walls of the Hogwarts infirmary. Sighing to himself, he decided to simply get it over with and sat up; slowly in case of aggravating whatever injury he was in here for this time. When there was no pain, he looked around, confused. There at the foot of his bed was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of Harry's closest and dearest friends.

Smiling Harry asked, "Hi Professor, what am I in here for this time?"

Albus just looked at the young man in front of him in confusion. "Do I know you young man?" What he got was a confused expression.

"Of course you do Professor, it's me, Harry Potter."

At this Albus got a pained look on his face, as if he was remembering a especially bad memory. When he snapped out of it he asked Harry to explain. Realizing that this was not his Albus, Harry clammed up. He refused to talk until he figured out what was going on. During the war, he had learned that not everything is as it appears. As his gaze searched the room for any other people, he spotted a lone figure lying on the bed at the end of the row. Something urged him to get up and go over to the person. He had learned to follow his instincts, so he pushed away the covers and swung his legs over the bed. Getting up he ignored the headmaster's attempts to stop him. Putting up an invisible barrier he cautiously walked over to the occupied bed.

Albus was shocked at the amount of power this teenager was showing as if it was the most usual thing in the world, which for him it might be. He watched at the boy walked over to the bed of young Adrian Potter, giving up on his attempts to stop him. It was slightly unnerving how much more powerful the lad was than him. Sitting down he decided to observe and intervene if need be.

Harry reached the bed and gazed at the student in the bed. It could not be him. This boy looked exactly like Harry, except for the scar on his cheek. The boy's eyes opened and green met green, both gazes disbelieving, yet hopeful. In that instant both felt an old connection, thought forever lost, reopen. It was then that they knew who the other was, that their individual wishes had come true.

"_Dri?" _Another just like it answered the hissed question.

"_Ry?" _

Not giving another thought to any other person in the world the boys threw themselves at each other. Both overcome with tears of joy as they hugged, they didn't notice a certain raven-haired man and red-headed woman walk in. They didn't hear to gasp, or the two thuds that followed. All they knew was each other, their brother, their twin.


	4. Joining of Minds

Yay! I finally found my notebook with all my ideas in it. I should have a new chapter up soon. 10/25/2007

* * *

As Harry embraced his Dri, something happened. To anyone lese this would have been impossible, but we all know that Harry specializes in doing just that. When the twin's magic touched after being separated for so long, it reaffirmed to bond that had long laid dormant. As the bond made itself known, so did the boys' memories. Harry finally received the privilege to see what it would have been like if his parents had survived the attack. He felt his heart lighten for the first time in several years as he experienced his brother's memories of his families love. 

Little did Harry know that the same thing was happening to his brother. He watched the Dursleys belittle and beat his brother for years without anybody stepping in to stop them. He saw everything that Harry did once he returned to the Wizarding World, the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius's escape, the Triwizard Tournament, the Department of Mysteries, and ultimately Harry's defeat of Voldemort. He was pained that his brother went through such pain and suffering as a child, and vowed that Harry's time of pain and loneliness was over.

Finally, a small cough caused them to break apart, but before they turned around their eyes met and Harry saw understanding and acceptance in his brother's eyes. Heart lighter than any other time since that fateful Halloween, Harry turned to face the man who, in his previous dimension, had been like a grandfather to him. When he finally looked over, he realized that his mum and dad had walked in while he was distracted. Giving them a nervous smile, he spoke for the first time in their presence. "Hi Mum, hi Dad." Unfortunately, this had the effect of making them faint, again.

_Albus thoughts_

'_Oh dear, looks like Lily and James have fainted again. I wonder why? Oh, they must be a little shocked to see young Harry here. I wonder how he got here. Hmm, no matter, I wonder if Harry likes lemon drops.'_

Normal

With a sigh, the elderly Headmaster revived his professors before turning to the twins. With a twinkle in his eye and a soft smile on his face, he said something that only he would after seeing someone long thought dead would say.

"Hello Harry, good to see that you and Adrian have connected once more, lemon drop?"

* * *

AN: I got a flame on this chapter so I thought that I should clear some things up. Albus revived Lily and James while Harry and Adrian were having their little mind meld. Harry reacted like that to his parents because he had seen them in his brother's mind, because of seeing them through his brother's eyes Harry feels that he knows them. So even though he was an orphan for so long, he accepts them as his parents. Plus his suppressed prankster side is starting to show. Also this was not a new chapter, this was simply so that I could let people know that I will be updating soon. Almost all of my belongings were packed up about six months ago, and in those that got packed were all my notes on this story. I had part of a chapter written out already, so I couldn't do anything with this story. Hopefully I'll have a real update for you soon. Z 


End file.
